Yangping Gate
The Battle of Yangping '''or the '''Battle of Yangping Gate was an engagement between Cao Cao's forces, who looked to conquer the Hanzhong region for succeeding battles against Liu Bei , and Zhang Lu, who was the last remaining minor warlord of China. Zhang Lu's forces were defeated, and their forces were integrated into Cao Cao's. Romance of the Three Kingdoms highlights the performance of the stalwart Pang De in the battle. Long after the deaths of Cao Cao and Liu Bei, Wei had begun its conquest for Shu. Zhong Hui, who needed to secure the Hanzhong region to properly advance to Yi Province, attempted to take Yangping Gate along with other critical passes of Hanzhong. Jiang Wei was unable to respond to the sudden aggression, and many of the Shu forces at Hanzhong abandoned the passes and region. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors The battle appears in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends as a stage for Cao Cao, Zhang He, Xiahou Yuan, and Cao Ren, who must overcome Liu Bei's reinforcements and Zhang Lu's sorcery. As Cao Cao's forces advance from the flanks to reach the center, Li Yan leads the first set of reinforcements from the western and eastern flanks. Upon entry to the first floor, Zhang Lu will first summon Wei troops to fight for him. When he is attacked and damaged sufficiently enough, he will withdraw back to further north and the fake Wei troops will disappear. Suspicious statues will later be spotted across the floors, and Cao Cao orders for their destruction. Once enough are destroyed, the hidden stairs will begin appearing, leading the Wei troops further into the battlefield. Zhang Lu will attempt to defend his statues at the second floor, but will be forced to withdraw again, this time to his main camp. Zhao Yun, Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, and Huang Zhong all arrive to try and assist the flanks, but are also defeated as the Wei troops continue their ascent. Once the Wei forces force out the stairs leading to the second floor, Pang De will appear to defend the gate to Zhang Lu's camp, but will retreat back to the main camp if the Wei forces attack Zhang Lu from the cliffs. Once Zhang Lu is defeated at his main camp, the battle will be won. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Xiahou Yuan aids his lord's campaigns to secure the region before Liu Bei can. Zhang He will first lead troops to take the supply depot while Xiahou Dun's units hold back Zhang Lu's main forces. As the Wei forces march, Zhao Yun will appear with reinforcements and must be defeated. Zhang Lu will continuously heal his defeated troops throughout the battle. Wei Yan will then appear as the Wei troops near the supply depot and will help defend the garrison. With the loss of their supplies, Zhang Lu's forces lose morale, but Zhang Fei appears to try and attack the allied camp. Once all the Shu forces are defeated, Yang Song will defect and open Yangping Gate. Finding mystical cauldrons, Zhang Lu's power source, the Wei troops are finally able to put a stop the commander's healing. While the region's finally conquered, a messenger will appear to report Wu's attack on Hefei. In Jin's story, the area acts as the first part of the Capture of Chengdu. Zhong Hui will first go out to clear the nearby area of enemy troops in order for the Wei forces to build assault ladders for the pass. Xing Cai and Guan Suo, however, attempt to stop the Wei forces at the cliffs, but fail leading to the placement of the first ladders. The Wei forces then invade the ramparts to steal Li Zhuan's ballista in order to destroy the pass's defenses. As the Wei forces advance towards to central garrison, guarded by Ma Dai, Liao Hua will advance on Sima Zhao and must be defeated. Finally, Yue Ying and Xiahou Ba defend the last set of gates of the pass, and the latter must be slain to end the battle. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, the stage acts as Pang De's Hero Scenario, playing out from Zhang Lu's side of the battle. Before entering the battle, Zhang Lu will report a traitor amongst them. Clearing out the Wei troops near the pass, Yang Song will ask Pang De to rescue the supply depot and must defeat Xu Zhu. Xiahou Yuan will then appear to try to enter the main camp through the nearby cliffs and needs to be defeated before he can carry out his assault. After Xiahou Yuan's defeat, Yang Song will withdraw and Zhang Lu's forces begin marching to Cao Cao's camp. Defeating all his enemies and the warlord, Jia Xu reappears to tell Pang De that the traitor was Yang Song, who now spread false rumors of Pang De's surrender. With no choice, Pang De surrenders to Wei. In Dynasty Warriors 8, the Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends battle returns as a DLC stage, also allowing players to play from the perspective of Zhang Lu's forces. The animal battle will have the player battle against Yuan Shao's forces to obtain the Speckled Mahogany. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi 2, Sun Jian's forces march on the area to take the pass from Chen Gong while Lu Bu is absent. As the Wu troops first advance, Lu Bu's forces make use of the heavy fog to attack at the first floor. Gao Shun will then lead his troops to try and attack the allied main camp. Once the sorcerer responsible for the fog and the assault unit are defeated, the troops march again, but Chen Gong's archers begin defending the second floor. Before the Wu troops can fully advance together, Chen Gong will make the stairs disappear and launches an ambush on both units. After the ambush troops are defeated, Lu Bu returns and will try to attack the main camp while Chen Gong also advances. Lu Bu's advance, however, is interrupted by the arrival of Ma Chao's unit. After Lu Bu is defeated, Ma Chao will join Pang De and the rest of the Wu forces. During Warriors Orochi 3, the Coalition attempts to pass through the area to reach Koshi Castle and also to gain the allegiance of the Shu-Tokugawa army. Guan Yu, Yukimura, and Toshiie soon face off against Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, Tadakatsu Honda and Hanzō Hattori. Zhao Yun will first lead the assault unit, while Fa Zheng's archers hold back Masayuki's advance. Fa Zheng will then attempt to send out a messenger to try and get reinforcements. After the assault unit and archers are defeated, Hanzō will attempt to slow the advance with a rockslide and Tadakatsu will guard the first portion of the pass. After Tadakatsu's defeat, Zhang Fei must then be defeated. With the battle finished, the coalition forces explain themselves to their defeated enemies. Despite the strangeness in their words, the Shu-Tokugawa army allow the Coalition to pass. In Hyper, Shennong appears to aid the Shu-Tokugawa reinforcements, who are unaware of Zhang Fei and Tadakatsu's submission to the Coalition. Hoping to recruit Shennong, Fu Xi enters the battle to meet his fellow mystic. Shennong arrives accompanied by his own mystic generals with a unique naming motif such as Ocean, Peril, Thunder, and Victory. In Ultimate, the stage reappears in the perspective of the Shu-Tokugawa army. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Category:Dynasty Warriors Battles